As for a display panel, a bright spot defect is a defect which is apt to be perceived by human eyes. A bright spot is generally eliminated by making the bright spot become a dark spot.
There are various methods for eliminating the bright spot. However, the existing bright spot repairing methods have either a complicated process or an unsatisfactory repairing effect.
Therefore, how to eliminate the bright spot effectively by a simple process becomes a technical problem to be solved urgently in the art.